El Cisne Suplente
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Se acerca la obra de ballet anual en la escuela, y en este año se realizará una versión de El Lago de los Cisnes. Tanto Justine como Duchess quieren el papel principal. ¿Quién se lo quedará? ¿Y quién será suplente en la obra? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Un gusto el verlos nuevamente en una nueva historia de "El Capítulo Final", y en esta ocasión nos centraremos en las dos bailarinas de la escuela, Duchess y Justine, y espero que lo disfruten, haré lo mejor para describir bien sus pasos de baile.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: El Cisne Suplente**

 _Era otro gran día en la clase de danza de Ever After High, donde los estudiantes del maravilloso arte del ballet practicaban sus pasos._

 _Entre ellas se hallaban dos jóvenes que resaltaban entre todas, Duchess Swan, la futura princesa de los cisnes._

 _Y Justine Dancer, la más joven de las 12 princesas bailarinas._

 _Ambas seguían las indicaciones que la maestra Baba Yaga decía con una gran gracia y elegancia._

 ** _Se notaba la concentración en la mirada de las chicas, sin embargo al mismo tiempo estaban relajadas con cada movimiento que realizaban como si fuera natural para ellas, y lo es. Dentro de ambas tienen la misma pasión por la danza, y aun así son muy diferentes._**

 ** _Mientras Justine llega a ser más amable y con grandes aspiraciones después de cumplir su destino, Duchess puede ser un poco ruda e indecisa en cuanto a su futuro, ya que quiere seguir su destino, pero significaría quedarse como un cisne el resto de su vida, algo de lo que ella no esta conforme para nada._**

"Muy bien clase, eso sería todo por hoy. Tomen sus cosas y pueden retirarse" _dijo Baba Yaga, con lo cual todos fueron a recoger sus cosas,_ "Antes de que se me olvide, ya fue escogida el ballet para la obra de este año que será una versión algo distinta a la historia de El Lago de los Cisnes, una versión diseñada por Mariinski. Así que si quieren participar mejor se preparen, esta tarde serán las pruebas"

 ** _Los estudiantes empezaron a platicar sobre lo emocionados que estaban sobre ello._**

"No puedo esperar para mi habilidad en la obra de ballet, estoy tan emocionada. Maravillaré a todos" _dijo Justine entusiasmada, ya que en unas semanas se llevaría a cabo la obra de ballet anual de la escuela._

"De eso estoy muy segura" **_dijo Duchess, usualmente no es algo de ella dar cumplidos así,_** "Los bailarines de fondo son realmente necesarios para que las estrellas principales, como yo, brillen mucho más" **_olvídenlo, eso si es usual en ella._**

"Eso lo reconozco, pero a mi me gustaría ser el centro del espectáculo en alguna ocasión"

"Pff, tal vez algún día, pero no mientras yo este aquí, solo observa" _dijo Duchess, con lo cual se acercó al centro del salón de baile para tener más espacio y dar una demostración de su talento._

 _Sus pasos de baile eran sublimes e iba con una gran ligereza como si volara. Cuando terminó las que aún estaban ahí le dieron un aplauso._

"Yo soy la mejor bailarina de la escuela y siempre obtengo el papel principal, espera para el próximo año cuando yo ya no esté"

 ** _Aunque algo herida por ello, Justine no pensaba dejar que sus palabras la afectaran y aunque no tenga el papel principal en esta obra, siempre habrá más esperando. Pero eso no signifique no trataría de conseguirlo en esta._**

"Entonces que la mejor bailarina gané" _dijo extendiendo su mano como signo de buena competición, Duchess solo la quedó mirando._

"Claramente no entiendes una intimidación, pero supongo que de los errores uno aprende. Así que no veo por que no" _dijo devolviendo el gesto, solo que ella no le dio mucha importancia ya que creía que para Justine era inútil el tratar de superarla._

* * *

 _Más tarde ese mismo día en el auditorio, ya era la hora de las audiciones para el papel principal la obra de ballet escolar y ya casi era turno de Justine para pasar._

 _Se hallaba confidente de que podía hacerlo bien, después de todo lo que debía hacer era bailar una pieza del ballet._

"Una presentación muy, interesante, señorita Hatter" **_dijo Baba Yaga a Maddie después de que ella acabara su audición,_** "No es exactamente una pieza de esta obra, o de ballet, ¿qué era?"

"Esperen, ¿estás no eran las pruebas para el Futterwack?" **_preguntó Maddie, nop eso es en el Grimmnasio,_** "Gracias Brooke, mejor me apresuro" **_y con eso Maddie se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz._**

 ** _Para aclarar era es una metáfora, hasta donde se ella no alcanza esa velocidad, aún._**

"Muy bien" **_dijo Baba Yaga tratando de entender de lo que hablaba Maddie decidiendo que era mejor no pensar en ello,_** "Justine Dancer, eres la siguiente"

 _Atrás de Justine estaba Duchess observando como iban los demás y hasta ahora no estaba impresionada,_ "Buena suerte Justine"

"¿No querrás decir 'Rómpete una pierna'?"

"Tomate, jitomate. Da lo mismo, el hecho es que necesitarás mucha suerte si quieres superarme"

 _Justine no se dejo afectar por el comentario de su compañera y salió hacia el escenario. Baba Yaga entonces encendió el reproductor de música con lo cual Justine empezó a bailar._

 ** _Ella iba al ritmo de la música, segura de los pasos que daba. Ella conocía muy bien todos los ballets y podía efectuarlos incluso dormida, así que no era complicado el hacerlo despierta. Cuando la música acabó ella también se detuvo en una pose elegante._**

"Muy bien hecho señorita Dancer, una presentación impecable" _dijo Baba Yaga elogiándola,_ "Solo falta una audición más y es por parte de Duchess Swan"

 _Justine se retiró del escenario poniéndose detrás del telón para poder ver como lo hace Duchess, ella sabía que lo haría excelente ya que este ballet es parte de su destino y seguramente lo ha bailado desde pequeña._

 ** _Cuando Duchess salió al escenario tuvo por un segundo una mirada como si estuviera nerviosa, cerró los ojos y dio un respiro con lo cual su mirada cambió a una de determinación. Baba Yaga entonces encendió la música y Duchess empezó a bailar._**

 ** _Como cualquiera supondría, ella lo estaba haciendo perfectamente. Ella practicaba este y muchos otros bailes en el Lago Encantado por lo que era algo natural, pero aún así este se sentía distinto._**

 _ **Justine notó que de alguna manera Duchess estaba esforzándose más en este, no estaba tan relajada como en otras ocasiones que bailaba, esto era algo serio para ella. Supuso que era porque era un ballet basado en su historia la razón por la que se esforzó más.**_

 _ **Duchess finalizó al mismo tiempo que la música terminando con una pose elegante. Baba Yaga estaba algo pensativa en relación a esto.**_

"Muy bien hecho señorita Swan, eso fue deslumbrante. Y con eso se terminan las audiciones para el papel principal" _dijo Baba Yaga,_ "Mañana se sacaran las listas de quienes se quedaron con los papeles y los suplentes"

 _Duchess se retiró detrás del escenario donde encontró a Justine._

"Eso estuvo asombroso Duchess" _dijo Justine._

"Los halagos no son necesarios pero apreciados, tu tampoco lo hiciste tan mal. Será bueno tenerte como mi suplente" _dijo Duchess_ _con lo cual se retiró._

 ** _Justine solo rodó los ojos se también se retiró del escenario._**

"Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, solo me falta-" **_decía Baba Yaga lista para irse. Pero de repente se sintieron una pasos gigantescos acercándose al Auditorio._**

"Disculpen, ¿acaso llegué tarde para la audición del príncipe?" **_dijo el gigante Tiny mientras recuperaba su aliento._**

"Supongo que aún estas a tiempo, muestra lo que tienes" **_respondió Baba Yaga._**

"Yupi"

* * *

 _Al día siguiente los estudiantes se amontonaban en frente al tablero de anuncios de la escuela, en donde aparecían quienes fueron elegidos para participar en la obra de ballet._

 _Justine trataba de hacerse paso entre la multitud, en donde había tanto decepción y alegría entre quienes veían los resultados._

"Abran paso para la estrella principal" **_decía Duchess mientras empujaba a los demás para poder pasar y ver el papel mientras sacaba su celular,_** "Tengo que tomar una foto de esto para la posteri-" _**al ver los resultados, vio algo que no se esperaba dejándola perpleja.**_

"¡¿SUPLENTE?!" _exclamó la joven sin creer lo que veía._

 _Justine se acercó para revisar a lo que se refería y al ver los resultados lo entendió de inmediato._

"¿Obtuve el papel principal?" _**dijo Justine sorprendida. Los estudiantes alrededor de ella empezaron a felicitarla y el ambiente era alegre, salvo por una joven princesa que estaba molesta.**_

"¡Esto es inaceptable!" **_expresó con enojo Duchess,_** "Iré a hablar con esa bruja y resolveré esta injusticia" _**y con ello se alejó.**_

 _ **La multitud se disolvió de a poco dejando a Justine ahí parada. Estaba feliz de obtener el rol principal, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo mal con Duchess ya que ella también quería mucho el papel.**_

* * *

 _Ya en la noche, Justine estaba recostada en su cama. Mañana empezarían los ensayos y se estaba preparando viendo una de las presentaciones de la versión del Lago de los Cisnes que iban a realizar en el ballet._

 _Los veía en su EspejoPad escuchándolo con audífonos para no molestar a Ramona que estaba escuchando su propia música relajándose en la cama. A su lado tenía el libreto del ballet aún sin abrir, ya que para ella es costumbre primero ver la presentación y conocer la historia por medio de la danza._

 ** _Después leía el libreto por si acaso no había captado algo, lo que casi nunca sucede. En esta ocasión le era algo complicado el concentrarse por lo que l_** ** _e puso pausa al video._**

"Ramona" _dijo llamando la atención de su compañera de cuarto,_ "¿Has visto a Duchess hoy?"

 _Ramona dejo sus audífonos para prestarle atención_. "La he visto en los pasillos, ¿por qué?"

"Después de que vio los resultados ella se alejó muy molesta"

"¿Y eso te sorprende? Ella solo esta molesta porque no obtuvo el papel. Ya se le pasará"

"Tal vez"

"Te aseguro que es lo mejor para ella. Cada cierto tiempo personas como ella necesitan una buena dosis de realidad para mantenerlas a raya. Uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere y tiene que aceptarlo" _opinó Ramona._

"Supongo"

"Bueno, ahora si me disculpas pienso dormirme de una vez. El hablar sobre ballet y cosas dulces siempre me causan sueño" _dijo con lo cual se acomodó en su cama para dormirse de inmediato._

 ** _Justine por otro lado continuó viendo el ballet y no notó nada diferente en esta versión en relación con las otras que habían. Al menos así era hasta que llegó al acto final._**

"Por mi Hada Madrina"

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente, Justine se encontraba ensayando con los demás miembros para el ballet. Ella esperaba el poder hablar con Duchess después del ensayo pero ella no se estaba aquí._**

 ** _Nadie la había visto fuera de clases en todo el día, y en el par de ocasiones en las que estaba a su vista Duchess se alejó de ella. Sentía que era importante el que hablare sobre esto con alguien._**

 ** _Finalizado el ensayo Justine se acercó a Baba Yaga para poder hablarle._**

"Señorita Dancer, hoy estuvo maginífica" _dijo Baba Yaga al ver a su estrella._

"Gracias Baba Yaga" _respondió Justine_ _,_ "¿Acaso ha visto a Duchess? Necesito hablar con ella"

"No desde que me fue a hablar ayer, recuerdo que se fue de mi oficina enojada cuando le dije porque ella fue escogida como suplente"

"¿Qué le dijo?"

"Nada especial, solo que sentí que durante su audición ella estaba demasiado seria. No se relajo lo suficiente en sus movimientos, detalles pequeños" _explicó la maestra,_ "Pero si te preguntas el por que se molestó tanto creo que tiene que ver más con el hecho de que no fue escogida para esta obra en específico"

"Si, ya vi el acto final del ballet" _dijo Justine._

"Exacto, esa es la razón por la que Duchess recomendó tanto esta versión del Lago de los Cisnes con los Grimm. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Sigue practicando y si la ves dile que mejor empiece a venir a los ensayos" _**dijo Baba Yaga retirándose con sus cosas del lugar dejando a Justine sola con sus pensamientos.**_

* * *

 _Durante el resto del día Justine siguió buscando a Duchess, preguntó a quienes la conocían más; Faybelle, Sparrow y Lizzie, pero todos le dijeron los mismo, que revisara en el Lago Encantado._

 _Ya en la tarde fue a revisar el Lago Encantado, lugar que había dejado para el final._

 ** _¿Por qué exactamente? Sería el primer lugar en el que buscaría a Duchess._**

 _Razones._

 ** _Ya me lo imaginaba. Después de un rato de viaje finalmente llegó al Lago Encantado, lugar donde el agua es tan clara que dicen que si ves tu reflejo te muestra cosas que ocultas en la superficie._**

 _ **Ahí se encontraba Duchess Swan bailando en la superficie del lago como si fuera sólido. Era genial de ver, unos pasos tan livianos que le permitían moverse sin caer en el agua.**_

 _ **Justine mientras la veía noto que se estaba relajando, como si al llegar tenía estrés pero que se disipaba con cada paso. Cuando Duchess terminó se acercó a tierra firme suspirando.**_

"Hola Duchess" _dijo Justine mientras se acercaba a su compañera._

 _Duchess se sorprendió un poco al ver a alguien más aquí ya que a estas horas el lago esta desierto, pero la sorpresa fue sustituida rápidamente por molestia._

"¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?" _dijo Duchess con su tono habitual._

"Solo quería ver si estabas bien, ayer te noté muy molesta" _dijo Justine._

 ** _Duchess le dio la espalda cruzando sus brazos mirando en dirección al lago,_** "Y a ti que te importa. Tu obtuviste lo que querías, ser la estrella de la función. Viva tú"

 ** _Justine se le acercó, al mirar el reflejo de su compañera notó que estaba triste. Eso era algo que Justine ya había sospechado y sabía exactamente la razón de ello._**

"Me importa porque me preocupas, después de todo eres una gran bailarina. Además, ya mire lo diferente que es esta versión de tu historia" _dijo refiriéndose al acto final de ballet._

"Los ballets de Mariinski eran algo controversiales por cambiar partes de las historias, pero en mi opinión lo mejoraba. En especial porque en su versión de El Lago de los Cisnes la princesa tiene un final feliz" _dijo Duchess permitiendo bajar su guardia un poco._

"Recuerdo verlo con mi abuelita cuando era más pequeña y no sabía realmente como iba a ir mi historia. Creí que tendría un final feliz, ya te imaginas lo destrozada que estuve cuando me enteré de la verdadera historia que seguiría"

"Si sabes que puedes escoger tu propio destino" _dijo Justine,_ "Puedes escoger el no seguir tu historia"

"¿No crees que si fuera tan sencillo lo haría?" _expresó Duchess con enojo_ _,_ "No es solo un evento en el que puedo escoger si quiero participar o no, de una u otra manera terminaré siendo un cisne. ¡Es una maldición que hemos tenido por generaciones cuya esperanza es un príncipe tan tonto que no puede distinguir la diferencia entre dos personas completamente distintas!"

"Las demás princesas son muy suertudas, ya que al menos si eligen no seguir sus destinos pueden hacer algo más. Incluso a esa sirena lo peor que le puede pasar es perder a su príncipe y ya, libre para nadar por el mar todo lo que quiera"

"Siempre hay una manera, no tienes que perder la esperanza" _dijo Justine aunque Duchess estaba muy frustrada para hacerle caso._

"No importa. Ni siquiera puedo tener un final feliz en un ballet sobre mi historia, como crees que lo obtendré en la vida real" _dijo Duchess alejándose del lugar._

 _ **Justine se quedó ahí mirando a su reflejo, preguntándose que hacer.**_

* * *

 ** _Varios días después, Justine se hallaba tumbada en su cama viendo bocarriba. Ramona estaba concentrada en lo suyo pero al ver la forma en la que se hallaba su compañera decidió tratar de ayudarla._**

"¿Ahora que pasó?" _preguntó Ramona sin moverse de su cama._

"Duchess. Por suerte ella ya esta viniendo a los ensayos pero claramente aún esta molesta" _respondió Justine._

"Déjala. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de humor"

"Lo sé" **_expresó Justine frustrada,_** "Todo esto empezó porque Baba Yaga me escogió a mi en lugar a Duchess"

"Algo que tu te mereces tanto como ella" _recalcó Ramona acercándose a su amiga sentándose a su lado._

"Lo sé, pero ella lo necesita más que yo. Para mi esto es solo una obra de ballet escolar, pero para Duchess esto podría ser lo más cercano a su final feliz que pueda tener en su vida" _explicó la bailarina._

"¡Tengo una idea!" **_se levantó de repente y se puso de pie frente a Ramona,_** "¿Qué tal si renuncio al puesto? De esa manera Duchess sería la estrella principal"

"No va a funcionar, lo vería como si lo hicieras por pena y solo estaría más enojada contigo. Al menos es así como yo reaccionaría si alguien me diera un trozo de carne solo por verme triste" **_dijo Ramona,_** "El secreto es que no sepa de donde vino la carne, así lo verá como un regalo del universo o lo que sea"

"¿De dónde viene la carne?" **_murmuró para si misma con lo que le vino una idea,_** "Tengo que ir a ver a Rosabella"

 ** _Con ello se fue de su cuarto dejando a Ramona sola._**

"No tengo idea de cómo hizo esa conexión"

* * *

 _Ya había llegado el día de la presentación, en el Auditorio Real de la escuela todos se estaban preparando tras bambalinas para el show._

 _Bailarines y escenografía en posición para el comienzo después de prepararse durante varias semanas para este día que hasta ahora iba sin problemas._

 ** _Bueno, en realidad solo había un problemilla insignificante._**

"¿Dónde esta Justine? Estamos a 30 minutos del comienzo del show, ella debió de estar aquí hace 5 minutos" _expresó Baba Yaga._

"Típico. Obtiene el papel de mi vida y ni siquiera le importa lo suficiente para llegar a tiempo" _dijo Duchess molesta porque Justine no había llegado_ _,_ "Por otro lado, si no viene entonces la suplente será la estrella principal" _el pensar eso la hizo sentir mejor_ _._

"Podrías el no hablar en tercera persona sobre ti, es irritante" **_escuchó Duchess y al voltear vio que quien dijo eso era Ramona Badwolf._**

"¿Y tú que haces aquí? Creí que eras alérgica al baile o algo así"

"Tengo un mensaje de parte de Justine" _al escuchar ese nombre Baba Yaga se acercó a ella._

"¿Dónde esta esa jovencita? Si acaso trata de crear suspenso para aparecer al último momento juro que después de que acabe la función-"

"No podrá venir. Esta enferma, aquí esta su permiso de la enfermería" _dijo pasándole el papel a la profesora._

"¿Rinitis bestial? ¿Cómo se contagio de eso?" _preguntó Baba Yaga._

"Antes de los ensayos iba a ayudarle a Rosabella con unas actividades con animales, supongo que no tomo las precauciones necesarias" _explicó Ramona._

"Al menos explica el olor con el que venía" _**murmuró Duchess, a lo cual Ramona le gruñó. Eso asustó un poco a Duchess dándole una pequeña sonrisa.**_

"Duchess, ponte tu vestuario y prepara tu maquillaje. Tú serás la Princesa de los Cisnes" **_dijo Baba Yaga._**

 ** _Duchess casi no podía contener su emoción,_** "¡SIII! Disculpen, pero la estrella debe de ir a su camerino"

 _ **Ella iba en camino hasta que fue detenida por Ramona.**_

"Una cosa más, ella también quería que te diera esto" _**dijo entregándole una carta,**_ "Bueno, ya me voy. Ver todos estos vestuarios con plumas me están dando alergia" **_y con eso se fue._**

 ** _Duchess abrió la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta._**

"'Duchess, no te deseo suerte porque se que no la necesitas, tu lo harás genial en el escenario ya que eres la mejor bailarina que conozco. No importa que suceda en el futuro, concéntrate en el ahora, disfruta este momento y aprécialo. Con cariño, Justine'"

 ** _Al terminar de leerlo, Duchess colocó con cuidado el papel en su camerino y empezó a prepararse para el show._**

* * *

"Te lo digo, en mi opinión eres demasiado buena con ella" **_dijo Ramona que se hallaba en su cuarto junto a Justine, que estaba arropada en su cama rodeada de pañuelos._**

"Yo la veo muy feliz" **_dijo con la nariz tapada mientras veía el ballet en su EspejoPad. Ya estaba en el acto final donde Duchess bailaba felizmente junto a Tiny, que al parecer obtuvo el papel del príncipe al final._**

"Lo que más me sorprende es lo bien que baila Tiny" **_comentó Ramona._**

 ** _Justine sonreía mientras la función terminaba, con Duchess sonriendo mientras las cortinas se cerraban permitiendo que este momento se quedara en su memoria._**

* * *

Y con esto es otra historia contada, fue entretenido escribir algo con Duchess. No hay nada importante que comentar solo que estoy teniendo diversión escribiendo esto y espero que les guste.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


End file.
